


Life Lessons

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Fourth Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's lessons are not easily learned. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

She'd imagined the pains of old age would sorely try her. That stiff joints and a body heavy with years would make life joyless, that the mirror would become a trial.  
  
The years pass. He grows grey; burdens etch themselves upon his brow. But Arwen remains unmarked; the mirror is indeed a torment that teaches the truth of mortality: that bodies go their own way, whatever will desires. And so she veils herself.  
  
Aragorn teases her at first, then cajoles, argues, finally grows quiet. And in the new loneliness that's crept into their looks, she tastes the bitterness of dying.


End file.
